


When allies become lovers

by Kian051001



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Akira, M/M, Multi, Tags Will Update When I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001
Summary: The phantom thieves are a group destined to meet. When they do they slowly begin to fall in love with each other.





	When allies become lovers

Kurusu Akira sat in an interrogation room alone, the door opened revealing three men.  
“So, you’re the famous Phantom Thief, huh? You caused us a lot of trouble y’know. Grab him.” One of the men ordered  
Akira wasn’t going to move; he was cuffed after all. The two other men lifted him up and brought him towards what seemed to be the ringleader of the group. The man began to punch Akira and after a few hard punches Akira’s legs gave out and he dropped to the ground. He felt blood at his lip as the man took out what seem to be a syringe and injected some kind of liquid into the young man’s exposed arm. Truth serum.   
“Now sign this confession make it fucking snappy.” The man said holding the confession out to Akira.  
He’d been defeated by the police, caught put in this room. He had to. He had to sign the confession. He wrote his name down in the neatest handwriting possible after being concussed by some random police officer.  
After he signed the sheet, they snatched it from his hand. He watched as they left the interrogation room proud of themselves. He sat up and began to hear some commotion from outside of the door. The door opened to reveal Sae Nijima. He gave a silent prayer that Makoto and his allies had escaped.   
“So, it was you all along, huh?” Sae began, “Sit down.”  
She called him over to a table and they sat down.  
“I don’t have long to do this, so you better tell me everything fast. I need everything, you need to remember.” Sae said with a sense of urgency.  
“You have been held captive, a prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game; your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you there may still be an opportunity open to you… I beg you please overcome this game and save the world. The key to victory lies within your bonds- the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day… when the game was started half a year ago.” A voice cried from the darkness, “You must remember.”

Suddenly, Akira awoke on a train.   
“Last stop Yongen Jaya station.” The announcement sounded  
He stepped off the train to the fresh air of Yongen Jaya. He smiled, so this would be his home this year.  
He walked to the address that his parents had given him and rang the doorbell. Nobody came to the door, huh. Guess Sakura-san isn’t home. He saw a purple eye pop out of the drawn curtains but decided to ignore it.   
“Ah, Sakura-san should be at the LeBlanc right now.” A postman murmured to himself.  
Well, that’s where he should be going. He started walking towards the Leblanc Café which was marked on the map that he picked up along the way.  
Two elderly patrons walked out of the coffee shop as Akira walked in.

“Four hours for two measly cups of joe.” The older man said  
“Is Sakura-san here?” Akira asked   
“Oh, so you’re the little bastard that I have to look after. Lucky me.” Sakura-san sarcastically muttered  
“Yes, I am they.” Akira said slyly  
“Alright. You live upstairs. I don’t have any room at my house. So, you have to stay here. I’ll take you to the school you’ll be attending Shujin Academy tomorrow.” Sakura pointed towards what he assumed would be his new bedroom.  
Akira sighed as they walked up the stairs to his new room. Brilliant it’s dirty.  
“Your stuff should all be there.” Sakura shouted.  
Akira decided to change into some pyjamas and clean up. By the time Sakura-san walked upstairs the dilapidated bedroom shone with an unnatural newness.  
“Okay. I wondered what you were doing up here. Good job kid. Anyway, get to sleep we have to get to Shujin early to beat the traffic.” Sakura sighed, “Night kiddo.”  
“Night Sojiro.” Akira said before coving their mouth, “Sakura.”  
“Sojiro will do. Night kiddo.” Sojiro smiled as he walked downstairs to close the store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it was short but it'll be longer next time!  
> Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/kianslashathena  
> Thank you again-Kian/Athena


End file.
